


Invocation to Frigga

by lferion



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alliteration, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-03-15
Updated: 1991-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Hail, Queen of Asgard
Relationships: Frigg | Frigga & Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Original Wanderings





	Invocation to Frigga

* * *

Hail, Queen of Asgard Mistress of maidens  
Far-seeing wife to All-Father Odhinn  
Defender, protector Mother of Baldr  
Namer of nations Quick and strong willed  
High falcon flying Female as Freya  
Strength in child-bearing Beauty in fullness  
Power to promise the binding of words  
Come; Teach us Your wisdom  
Come; Lend us Your strength  
Come; pour out Your benison  
on us and all who ask

Hail! And be welcome among us, Gracious Frigga

* * *


End file.
